The Toranku 15 Must Reconvene
Tamashiro Kento was anxiously waiting at the meeting table for the other members to arrive. He was gently stroking his Kawari, Rosalie's, head as it managed to keep him calm. It had been two days since their leader, Dakota Claas, as well as the 3rd chair, Penny Roydot, ventured to Koma Inu to investigate suspicious concerning a sudden spike in ethernano. Lack of communication between the two members and the rest of the T15 was highly concerning to Tamashiro, and so he went to investigate the guild for himself. Upon arrival he was met with a devastating sight that caused him to bring this meeting to order so suddenly. Xavier walked in looking like a wreck. His aura sparked ever few seconds and his facial features were drawn in a frown. Without Ajlal to keep his power down he felt too... there. And this sudden emergency meeting was harassing his already frazzled nerves. He greets," Hello Tamashiro. How are you today?" "I am a little flustered today, I apologize for the sudden call to order. It seems I caused you some inconvenience..." He says slowly, taking in the disheveled appearance of his fellow Toranku member. "Quite the opposite actually. I've been on edge since I've been able to access my full power for this long. Do you know how strange that is? I must sound like a crazy person," Xavier snorts. "Hey, wha'd I miss?" Said the husky voice of a woman who walked through the door into the room. Ryan Luz stood at the entrance covered in dirt and small cuts around her body. Her Kawari, Marlow, stood beside her, with the same stone-cold expression on her face as Ryan. Timothy walked into the meeting full of anxiety. "This is not good at all... No, no, no, no..." Ash came behind him. "Sir, please calm down. It isn't your fault." "That doesn't sound reassuring, Timothy." Ryan remarked. "I-I'm sorry... this is a first for me. I have no way to see how or why something happened..." he said sullenly. "I'm still lost. I wasn't able to attend the last emergency meeting due to a violent sandstorm in the Inugaya Desert, so someone care to fill me in on what happened, and what is going on now?" She asked while looking att he other present Toranku 15 members. A wolf figure stood in the front door during their talk. As soon as it entered the room, the canine aspect slowly turned into that of a human and revealed to be another member of the Tenraku. "Greetings", said Wulfric in a deep voice while sitting on his chair. Ryan whistled while glancing over at Wulfric with a smirk. "Look at you!" "Well, we decided to send Miss Dakota and Penny, along with Ajlal to investigate the sudden eternano spike in Koma Inu. However, it's been a couple of days and nobody has heard of them since. The communication lacrimas aren't working either," Thalia stated, a look of worry on her face. "Both are qualified mages. I don't think that they're involved in any sort problem that they can't overcome by themselves." Said Wulfric, as he ignored Ryan's attitudes. "Although I agree with you Wulfric, they are highly capable mages, there is a bigger problem. After no communication was given by Dakota, I went to investigate the Koma Inu guild myself. It was quite a surprise that when I walked up, the entire guild building had vanished! Now I quickly searched all of Hylion using my magic, but they were nowhere to be found... It is the sudden disappearance of our members, as well as the guild they were investigating that has me concerned. Not to mention we still have no communication with Mizore..." Tamashiro says with a concerned look. Ryan's face froze in shock. As she covered her mouth, her paralyzed tongue barely muttered the words, "Oh my God, Dakota and Penny, of all people?" Wulfric took a long breath. "I could try to find them using my magic, but it'll be of no use if they aren't within the borders of the continent. Then, what's the plan?" "I doubt they could leave the continent in this short amount of time without anyone noticing. Honestly, if they're not in here, then I doubt they're even in this dimension!" Thalia joked, unaware of the fact that she hit right on the mark. "Yes, and although my magic is not bound to this continent and allows me to travel realms, I must first be able to lock onto the magical signature of the realm in order to travel there. And given the fact that we don't know where the Koma Inu guild hall managed to vanish to, I am at somewhat of a loss... We need some way to be able to deduce the location of our fellow T15 members so that we can assure they are safe." Tamashiro srated, more as a phrase to get the others to start brainstorming as well. At this time, Xeno Yeager entered the room with giant bird feathers sticking out his clothes and hair. He trudged to his chair and lumped on it. "Sorry that I couldn't attend the last meeting, things got a bit crazy back at Ukigumo", Xeno said while plucking out the bird feathers. "But I do understand the basic problem; some guild went missing right?" "Koma Inu disappeared together with two of our comrades, Dakota and Penny" said Wulfric, crossing his arms. Imiki spoke in a soft tone, "Wulfric is right, Penny, and especially Dakota, are crucial to Toranku 15." Imiki looked over to Wulfric and lifted the corners of her mouth into a smile. Saladyn growled, his Kawari wrapped around his neck. "How do we get them back. Because if I have to go find them myself, I will." Wulfric avoided making eye contact with Imiki, as his face quickly turned red when he saw her smile. "Y-yes, we need to find a way to bring them back from wherever they went to as fast as we can", said timidly. Xeno finished plucking out the feathers. He made a disgusted face as he thought about the bird who attacked him and left feathers all over him while he was coming to the meeting. But after hearing about the disappearance of Dakota and Penny, he switched gears and started thinking. "I'm guessing Tamashiro had already searched Hylion for them. That means there's one possibility where they could be." Xeno smirked as the said his next words, "They have to be in either Edolas or Earthland, I don't know which one though." "I don't know how you've limited it to them but, how ever skeptical you may be, I can consult my cards. What clued you to those dimensions in the first place?" Xavier asks, pulling out his cards and shuffling them. He was particularly skilled in card magic, having made extremely accurate readings in the past and despite his haggard appearance his magic was functioning on full cylinders. Without Ajlal there to help him pacify tensions between crabby citizens, he was even more frustrated and stressed than ever. He would do whatever he could to bring back his partner and fellow Toranku members. "Wherever they are, I'm going to get them." Saladyn was getting worked up and they could see his eyes and hair shifting color. His black bangs were overtaking the white in his hair and his eyes were trading their soft icy color for a rage filled red. Xeno thought something was wrong about his last statement. He then remembered something that brought him to one answer instead of two. "Sorry, I just remembered something. It shouldn't be Edolas, since it has no magic anymore. If Koma Inu was summoned by someone, it would be impossible for someone on Edolas. And if Koma Inu teleported themselves by their free will, it wouldn't make any sense if they decided to teleported to Edolas, after all, that place has no magic. That means there is only one place the guild and Dakota and Penny could be". Xeno stopped there to catch his breath. "I should mention that the basis of my theory is that Koma Inu took Dakota and Penny with them as they were sent somewhere; if Dakota and Penny weren't with them...then my claim doesn't stand and we'll of to think all over again". "Get ready Karayin', '''We're finding a way to get to Earthland." Saladyn spoke softly to his Kawari, stroking her back. "Earth-Land? I thought that was just some myth from a bedtime story my mother told me when i was smaller. You are telling me that there is actually such a place?" Ryan asked "Yes, Ryan," Marlow answered, "Earth-Land does exist, much like Hylion does." Ryan looked over to Saladyn. "If this place actually exists, how are we going to prepare for the potential dangers that lie there? I don't think that whisking our way over to some other world would be a good idea considering we have no intel. For all we know, It could be more dangerous than the Ost'o, the island my city is on." "There is no time for preparations" Wulfric said in a calm state, "I'm confident about my skills and, as far as I know, you are all powerful mages. If there's dangerous creatures or whatever this 'Earth Land' might have, we will be able to stay alive and return to our home together." "I'm pretty sure I can handle it Ryan. Don't forget about Sereph. I could easily take on anything. Wulfric, I agree for once. We need just need a majority vote." Saladyn said. "That is true. I just want to be certain that our ability to adapt to un-forseen circumstances is on par with our skills as mages." Ryan said with serious look on her face. Saladyn seethed. "I'm sure that our fellow Council Members are safe, and therefore it is safe to follow." "Nothing in this world, or any other world, is ever safe, Saladyn. Hopefully we can understand that before we jump into this. Honestly, though, I can't think of a better group of people to get this job done than all of us, so I'm in on this." Ryan said with a smile. Tamashiro nods his head along with the words of his comrades. Something is troubling him though, and so he decides to speak up, "I will say that I admire everyone's bravely and willingness to charge forth into the unknown. The Toranku 15 is not lacking in courage. But say all of us venture forth, wouldn't that leave Hylion without a governing body to maintain order? Maybe it may take a day to find our lost friends, but what if we run into trouble and it becomes weeks?" Tamashiro sighs as he continues to pet Rosalie. "Additionally, may I ask how you suppose we get to this ''Earthland, should such a place exist and has somehow taken our comrades and a resident guild?" Ryan joked. "Maybe the Hornet's Nest could fill in our shoes?" "Bad Idea." Saladyn slammed his hand against the desk. His Kawari, Karayin jumped at the noise. "Send me. I'll go alone and find Dakota and Koma Inu, then bring them home, and if I don't make it back then.. Don't send anyone else." Ryan chuckled. "It's gonna be hard to do that unless we find a way to get to earth-land first. I think i know someone in my city who could help... but getting him out of Inugaya may be a little tough... Unless..." She looked at Tamashiro. Tamashiro looks at Ryan with squinted eyes. "Are you suggesting what I think you are Ryan?" Tamashiro thinks back to his visits with Ryan on her island and her discriptions of mages with unique powers. " If you believe you have a thaumaturge that you can trust within your borders, then I will assist you in getting them out of your island without security checkpoints. Do you have a thaumaturge that would be able to find where our comrades went?" He says with curiousity. "There is one who I can trust, who was actually certified to perform THaumic Operations in the Hylion Capitol before he moved to Inugaya. His name is "Stewart Harcanatatio. That man just seems to specialize in making miracles happen so I am sure that he could help create some way to lock onto the signature of Earth-Land. " She stepped forward. "Also, if you could use your magic to get us in-and-out without having to cross the Inugaya Desert, that would be much appreciated since that island is too dangerous to cross just to retrieve one person who may or may not survive the environment there. There's more to it but... could you, please?"